


interlude; 400 days

by scenarios (romeas)



Series: bleed it out [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeas/pseuds/scenarios
Summary: After four hundred days,I will get you out of there and I swear,my body will feel mine again,as yours feels next to me,as yours feels,as I feel.I swear,I’ll come for you.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: bleed it out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518965
Kudos: 5





	interlude; 400 days

**Author's Note:**

> its been a year since i posted the first drabble and today i felt like writing this silly thing from donghyuck's pov <3 enjoy

I’ll leave quietly, leave the windows open

for you,

for you if you ever return.

I keep waiting 

to see you on my window

late at night, early in the morning.

It's either a cigarette or a cup of tea,

one of the ones i hate so much.

I hate you, too,

for leaving me.

I don't blame you, for you warned me,

it was going to happen at some point.

I didn't trust you,

or I did but there were so many words

you didn’t comply.

I trusted you.

So many lies.

So many secrets.

My body doesn't feel the same.

It doesn't feel,

without you here.

Sitting on my bed,

three or four pillows,

all of them smell like you.

It’s barely been a hundred days.

My chest burns,

I can't help it,

I lay on my bed,

I smell your scent

that still lingers on them.

I want you

I want you to want me

I know you do.

Please, don't forget me.

No one knows.

I feel miserable.

Click, clack,

that's the sound of my keyboard.

It calms me down.

I still work.

I miss you.

What if I get caught?

We never used to worry about that.

I keep working,

on this,

on us.

What if I do it,

just to see you again?

They never see me,

they never will.

I won't get caught.

The feeling of want, though,

it 's stronger.

I want to see you,

I want you,

I miss you.

I keep waiting but I realise:

It 's me.

I swear it,

I will my love,

I will and I swear,

I will wait no more.

After four hundred days,

I will get you out of there and I swear,

my body will feel mine again,

as yours feels next to me,

as yours feels,

as I feel.

I swear,

I’ll come for you.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/whinymark)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mixtape4)


End file.
